


Tony´s Secret

by Belladhonna



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Falling In Love, Fetish, Friends to Lovers, Gay Sex, M/M, Paraphilias, Romance, Secrets, hard sex, super strenght
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24631579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladhonna/pseuds/Belladhonna
Summary: Tony tiene muchos secretos ¿Por qué el más sucio debía ser el más difícil de ocultar?
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Carretera a la locura

* * *

Siendo un hombre abiertamente bisexual, Tony se decía que aquello no era precisamente una tradición obsesiva que debía dejar de amalgamar con su persona.

Un cuerpo resistente y cabreado de fortaleza era algo para venerar públicamente. Ello no estaba ligado a ninguna proclividad concorvada ¿No es así?

¿No habían las adolecentes hecho ya un monumento en internet solo a los fuertes brazos de Thor, ni repartido gifs del valeroso Capitán América en acción como Santa obsequiando en navidad?

¿No Harley se la pasaba babeando como bulldog cuando Natasha se unía a patear traseros en el gimnasio?

Por ende ese vigor en su parte baja luego de ver a Steve romper un brazo sin aparente dificultad, era natural ¿Cierto?

Empezó como algo sutil, como un ente que por mesura se desplazaba invisible y que sin embargo, bailaba descaradamente ante su ojos, se burlaba, lo tacleaba y hacía a sus caderas tartamudear.

No obstante, el peso de la humillación por gemir ante algo tan banal, lograba reafirmarle a Tony que no estaba del todo mal.

Desviar la mirada hacia lo que el suero podía hacer con la fuerza de Steve se había convertido en su deporte.

Después, escanear con ojos escrutiñadores y miradas concretamente más largas que el tiempo de Widow se tomaba en quebrar un hueso, transmutó en una peculiar afición.

Todo se fue al cuerno cuando tuvo un vistazo de lo que el extremis podía hacer con Pepper.

Si, había abogado por el hecho de que Virginia ya era perfecta, pero era indiscutible que verla ahí con ese porte de sólido brío, le había encantado.

Su figura y la consolidada fiereza que desprendía al brincar con relativa sencillez, arrancando el proyector de su armadura y defendiendo con esos brazos que ahora podían cargarlo sin problema.

Tuvo que desbaratarse la mente para que su entrepierna no reflejara cuanto le había gustado.

Casi se vio tentado a retrasar esa cura que el amor de su vida en ese entonces necesitaba con urgencia pertinente.

Pero era ineludible, inseparable de su propio carácter inherente. Podía ver a Carol levantar su nave y todo en él vibraba, su garganta crujía por el déficit de humedad, y percibía un embotamiento mental a causa de la sangre re direccionada hacia el punto donde el fémur y el ilíaco coincidían.

Por ello, durante las batallas, ponía su intelecto en planes que no le dieran la oportunidad de soslayar esos espectáculos de fiereza en un equipo tan poderoso como el que tenía.

Estaba casi obligado a ello, porque si se desconcentraba y dejaba a ese iris por innata conducta traviesa desvariar a lo que sus compañeros con súper fuerza podían hacer, indudablemente tendría que lidiar con una erección debajo de ese caparazón metálico que tenía.

Y las batallas y la lujuria no eran muy buenas amigas.

Hubiera deseado tener una torcedura más amena, como el masoquismo, bondage o alguna filia convencional y sana, que no necesitara de más explicación de la superficial o le provocara arranques de excitación en plena batalla.

Claro, era más fácil cuando tenía como desfogar todo ese caos descosiéndolo, cuando podía pedirle a Steve que se lo hiciera con más fuerza o cuando sentía las uñas de Pepper en el núcleo de su espalda luego de días.

Sin embargo, no siempre podía tener eso, eventualmente Pepper regresó a ese estado seguro de ser humano promedio común, y Steve terminaría traicionándolo por su mejor amigo.

Bueno, no todo en la vida eran quimeras color rosa.

Objetivamente, claro que podía follar con gente normal, era de sus actividades favoritas, le gustaba. Satisfactorio y placentero en partes iguales.

No obstante, nada, nada se le compararía a esa excitante mansedumbre que por voluntad mostraba a quien con fuerza podía sojuzgar sus cadera o tirarle del pelo como solo esas capacidades físicas infrahumanas le conferían.

Nada estaría a la altura de ese latigazo de poder que le acaricia a la hora de subyugar a quien bien podría romperle el cuello en un instante.

Era la adrenalina y el peligro mezclados con sus propias inclinaciones.

Bueno, nadie era perfecto, alguna excentricidad debía ponerle Dios en su cuerpo de por si estrafalario.

Ahora que los acuerdos ya estaban afianzados a lo que quedaba de los vengadores, tenía tiempo para pensar, largo y tendido sobre su situación.

Solo restaba Visión en ese enorme capullo abandonado de lo que fue el hogar de los vengadores, todavía estaban ahí, pero sabía que era cuestión de tiempo antes de que todo explotara.

No era el mejor momento para reflexionar sobre su fetiche, entendía eso, pero no se le conocía por ser un hombre precisamente oportuno, así que por las noches, intentaba no gritar de vergüenza.

Esto, aunque plagado de aflicción, podría ser algo entre comillas, bueno, si no tenía esas evidentes tentaciones que suponía la súper fuerza de sus compañeros meneándose frente a sus ojos, no había porque sentirse repugnante.

Si, así no tendría que cuidar a donde mirar o preocuparse por disimular el flujo de la sangre sobre su atormentado pene y pronto se acostumbraría a excitarse únicamente con porno o alguna sensatez de ese estilo.

Esto podría funcionar. Esto podría ser el paliativo que tanto había estado buscando.

Pero entonces, conoció a Peter Parker.


	2. El hombre Más (Débilmente) Poderoso

* * *

Disparándose como una de las promesas entre el árbol genealógico de los Stark, siendo pues, Anthony Stark, y ataviado de lo que conllevaba su apellido grotesco y petulante que llevaba tatuado el porte del linaje en la sangre, no hay algo que Tony no haya hecho realmente ya.

Viajó, y montó esos bonitos y exuberantes coches de fórmula 1. Usó la Mayéutica con indigentes, y se puso de puntas para alcanzar las cabezas de los nobles, sentándose en el trono de los monarcas codiciosos que en disyuntiva, solo tenían de diferente un sombrero de oro y el ingenio. Se robó de lo que seguía y acontece, migajas de lo predestinado para el futuro, a base de creatividad y un I.Q un poco (usamos aquí la versión sazonada de humildad, porque así lo dicta quien hablaría con espinas en la lengua, y es dueño y señor de esa ensordecedora inteligencia) más elevado que el promedio. Solo un poco.

Fue un hijo de puta, como el más alto promiscuo si que es que el título o el récord Guinness existiese, folló cuantos traseros se le ponían en frente. Fue el más leal, correcto y ortodoxo bajo los poderoso efectos de quién el amor consume, el mejor novio del mundo, el bastardo forrado de pieles hechas con papel moneda malogrado.

Fue el hombre más poderoso, el más magnánimo, y por ende, el infeliz más desgraciado y aborrecido por quienes comían del día a día. El misántropo más vil y salvaje que se emborrachaba con la sangre de quién no lustrara sus zapatos, que disfrutaba lo que los alientos hurtados y forzados podían obsequiarle.

El filántropo más piadoso, que intercambiaba, como una jodida moneda de oro, la felicidad de otros por su breve satisfacción.

Y vivió lo que tenía que vivir sin el oprobio del que los mojigatos se jactaban sentir, ni el recato que la conciencia, traída para hacer del pensamiento mínimo un prejuicio, hacía de él un ser atado a lo que no podía ser, sino que todo, lo repugnante y desenfrenado, hecho con un control en toda minuciosidad de sus acciones benignas y en las venenosas.

Gritó desde la garganta que usaba para lanzar órdenes de disparo y para decirle a Pepper cuánto la amaba. Palmeó pieles y carne impunemente, sin discriminación en sus azotes, demandó obediencia y rodillas de frente a sus pies. Para sentir el trallazo de jurisdicción y dominio sobre lo que podía tener en su palma y lo que no. Lo que venía y lo que debía hacer venir.

Fue el hombre mefistofélico que en sus años de vigor, acató la voluntad del diablo, para con todas las bocas que se le atravesaban y las que lo rechazaban, para sentir la reciedumbre y la vitalidad renacida en un nuevo oasis, en las palabras y sujeción de quien estuviera preso de su tirano ser. De quien con voluntad agachara la cabeza y firmará su sentencia de muerte por un poco de placer carnal, solo porque se sentía tan jodidamente respirar lozanía.

Sin embargo, los relojes, tan inmisericordes como son y traicioneros, trozaron las horas en lo que él creía un Edén, y la rutina le alcanzó a la crisis de los 40.

Cuando ya había roto y desgarrado todas la frutillas maduras, extraído el goce, la juventud y el néctar. Cuando había probado de su propia medicina y un buen vino rosado, ¿Qué acontecía después de la línea, la que no es perceptible pero impide?

Así pues, inició, como un maníaco lacónico y detallista, a fijarse en las cosas más insignificantes, las que no se ven y no tiene peso, las más invalidas y aborrecidas, el tipo de cosas como un paseo a pie, de los que Pepper adoraba y el irremediablemente siempre rechazaba.

Como la serenidad innata que las personas en el parque, en su posición, atrás de las cámaras, las que debajo de un árbol leían o charlaban mientras comían uno de esos sándwiches en forma de pene y disfrutaban de su sabor chusco, sin cámaras que acapararon sus movimientos, ni que sentencian todos sus pensamientos y acciones antes de poder cometerlas.

Un tipo de libertad más domestica y uniforme, de la que Pepper insinuaba, sugería y pervertía en esas charlas casuales, la que él se negó a darle, por orgullo o temor, quizá desazón, pero que finalmente, como un texto profético, vaticinó una primera ruptura.

Por un minuto, una hora o una vida, no ser el dueño del mundo, sentir la adrenalina que causa un halago sincero y no su buzón de notificaciones abarrotado de cientos de ellos.

Tal vez por eso, someterse a una fuerza mayor, una de podía con él, sobrecogerlo y tenerlo a sus pies, era lo que más torcía en sus entrañas. Porque se sentía tan minúsculo como no podía ser, tan pequeño como el estorboso portafolio vacío de la reputación le decía que no y tan diminuto como para gritar y no ser escuchado.

Al principio solo creyó que se trataba del fuerte atractivo anatómico que significaban los brazos anchos de Steve. Tony solo tenía ojos, y los usaba ¿No es así?

Babear por Thor era algo de moda. No podía ser un crimen estar a la moda.

Pero cuando Pepper accidentalmente rompió el cabecero de su cama... Jesucristo, eso definitivamente no podía ser lo más caliente que había visto. Joder no. Decir que duró poco después de eso era ser amables con sus dos segundos de resistencia tras ver la pobre madera desvencijada

Ni siquiera tenía que ser algo sexual, aún podía sentir ese calor que emergía en su núcleo y se disparaba hasta la más insignificante de sus terminaciones nerviosas cuando Natasha le torcía el brazo a Sam en los entrenamientos.

Entonces, hipotéticamente hablando (solo porque era muy cobarde como para comprobar la teoría) se dijo que tenía algo con la fuerza.

Luego se dio cuenta de que no era con cualquier fuerza.

En líneas generales, el que Rodhey o Nat abrieran un frasco de pepinillos no escocia en su entrepierna. Claro que no era lo mismo cuando veía a Steve derribar una puerta de acero sólido usando solo su escudo, eso... Dios mío.

Así que no era fuerza, era algo con la superfuerza, que lo obligaba como un púbero a salir corriendo de los entrenamientos porque ya tenía una erección.

Tuvo que vivir aceptando eso. Todo el mundo tiene fetiches ¿Cierto? Aquello no podía ser tan malo.

Y estaba en lo correcto, lo malo llegó cuando conoció a Peter Parker.

Lindo muchacho con dos pies izquierdos, mordido por una araña y oh sorpresa, tenía superfuerza.

¿Es que Dios lo odiaba tanto?

No se podía dar el lujo de ir por la vida teniendo erecciones cada que Peter rompía algo por no medir su fuerza (lo que sucedía más a menudo de lo que su misma integridad podía soportar) el muchacho estaba aprendiendo, era fatídico hasta para él, y su inoportuno miembro no le iba a ayudar en nada.

La primera cosa que Peter rompió fue una mesa, una sólida y de madera de caoba. Comiendo tranquilamente, con descuido, Peter apoyó su palma izquierda para inclinarse y alcanzar el salero, cuando esa cosa colapso y se hizo un alboroto de espagueti y pedazos de madera.

Una mañana, en la que Peter con ojos brillantes le insistió entrenamiento, y él incapaz de desoír sus plegarias, se pusieron manos a la obra. Lo que comenzó con algunos trastabilleos, terminó con Peter sobre su espalda sujetándole un brazo hacia la columna para inmovilizarlo.

¿Qué hubiese hecho cualquiera? Decir indudablemente un "Ouch" Pero contra todo viento en popa, a Tony se le salió un gemido cuando una contracción se regó por su estómago al contacto con esa firmeza en su muñeca.

Se levantó mareado de su desliz y corrió al baño para calmarse un poco, mientras al otro lado de la puerta escuchaba un preocupado "¿Se encuentra bien señor Stark?"

Cómo era el adulto ahí, debía luchar consigo mismo para no tocarse dónde no debía mientras miraba las reproducciones del patrullaje del chico, esa mierda era mejor que una porno, lo que le encantaba y le jodida mucho en partes iguales.

Si, si, si, Peter podía ser monstruosamente hermoso, podía sonrojarse con sus cumplidos o morderse el labio cuando muy sensualmente trabajaba en el laboratorio. Su sonrisa podría matarlo y no tendría inconveniente por ello, pero por más que tuviera esos músculos definidos o unas piernas torneadas, nada iba a enloquecerlo tanto como esos desplantes de fuerza que durante batalla mostraba.

El esperaba que no fuese así, que se explicará en el falleciente brillo de esos labios que se estiraban y sonreían o esos agónicos ojos que sabían como trata con él. Pero a esas alturas, nada era seguro.

Y mientras el chico no se diera cuenta, él seguiría sufriendo cada vez que Peter dijera "Lo siento señor Stark" cuando de nuevo, algo suyo quedara partido a la mitad.   
  



	3. Malas ideas. Malos resultados. O algo así...

* * *

Con las piernas tendidas sobre el invisible mantel del precipicio, Peter experimentaba una aleación indiferente a su humor no ambivalente minutos antes de estar contemplando como los rescatistas y Tony, se encargaban de su propio desastre.

Miedo. Impotencia. Eso sentía.

Y al escuchar la armadura, esas dos se duplicaron y las 4 repitieron el proceso, formulando una o quizá 10 excusas, mientras los de por si escasos segundos aturullaban su encogido corazón y de repente;

— En el episodio anterior de regando la popó con Peter, te dije que dejaras esto pero no, hackeaste un traje de millones de dólares para poder ir a mis espaldas a hacer la única cosa que te dije que no hicieras — su voz, sonó como un pinchazo en sus oídos a través del eco robótico y el alboroto de su propia cabeza.

— ¿Están bien todos? — preguntó sintiendo la patética fragmentación que corrompía su garganta silaba por silaba.

— No gracias a ti

Y entonces, algo también germinó en ese momento a la velocidad del rayo, sin darse cuentas lo que conllevaba y que de hecho, dentro de ese musgo metálico, Tony estaba siendo de lo más paciente del mundo.

— ¿No gracias a mí? — vociferó ofendido de cabo a rabo, se derribó a si mismo sobre el techo y no retrocedió — esas armas están en las calles y traté de decirle, pero no quiso hacer caso — gruñó, acelerado, con furia e indignación — esto no hubiera pasado si tan solo me hubiera hecho caso — y meneando su mandíbula, cedió todo a la ira, refunfuñando con un grado visible de desprecio — si en verdad le importara estaría aquí

Entre un revuelo de coraje y otro, Tony Stark, de carne y hueso se abalanzó encima de su sombra, por fuera del traje para no darle un respiro mientras caminaba hacia él que trataba de procesarlo.

— Si te hice caso — dijo Tony, estirando su voz con mortal enfado — quien crees que llamo al FBI ¿eh? — le escupió con dureza contenida — Yo fui el único que te tuvo confianza, todos los demás me dijeron loco por reclutar a un niño

— Tengo- — interrumpió con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para intentar aclarar su edad. Error.

— ¡No aquí cierras el pico! ¡El adulto habla! — estalló ejecutando su molestia en ademanes tensos y un grito que debido a sus poderes, Peter resintió 2 veces más — ¿Y si alguien hubiera muerto? — le preguntó — sería otra historia ¿Verdad? Porque sería culpa tuya — y la posibilidad le erizó la piel al chico por un espantoso segundo — y si murieras tu — descendió junto con su voz — entonces sería culpa mía

Que irónico, habría dicho alguien, tal vez mas sabio, porque el miedo de Tony envuelto en voz agrietada no tendría lugar luego de darle un traje.

Y al ver sus ojos, intensos sobre él, todo el enojo adolescente e inmaduro, fue opacado por tantas posibilidades que ahora se lamentaba no haber previsto ¿Qué le diría a su tía? ¿Qué le diría a Tony? Había mucho en juego.

— Si señor — finalmente bajo la cabeza como un buen cachorro — perdón — y ese "perdón" babeó en sus labios otras dos veces.

— Perdón no alcanza

Sus ojos picaron hasta su cráneo, miró a Tony y esquivó sus pupilas perseverantes.

— Es que yo solo quería ser como usted

Una mirada, y unas palabras, las que menos querría recibir de Tony, las que dolerían de todo el mundo, pero ardían viniendo de él, fueron a abofetearlo al instante.

— Y yo quería que fueras mejor

Tony se veía decepcionado y Peter se odio profundamente por ello.

— ¿Me va a quitar el traje? — tanteó el terreno, pero muy seguro de que ese era el tipo de castigo que se merecía.

— Eso no te detendrá

Silencio.

— ¿Qué pasara conmigo?

El señor Stark pareció amasar la idea de su cabeza con la punta de su lengua, mirándose perdido entre el navío de sus pensamientos.

— Escucha, Peter — dijo, dando otro ligero paso — no soy fan de la mano dura — explicó — pero se que una bonita disciplina paternal en la que te saco el traje y no te vuelvo a hablar jamás hará que esto termine para ti — la palabra "paternal" le dio nauseas a Peter — corres mas peligro si te quedas con el pijama por tus errores a que si no lo haces — tenía razón — pero eso no significa que vas a quedar obsoleto de corrección.

— ¿Qué me hará entonces?

Sus labios suspiraron temblorosos con el aliento en un hilo, no supo muy bien lo que pasó, excepto que Tony se tomó su tiempo para pensar las cosas, que no supo que esperar por varios segundos.

— Tira — dijo, y luego el señor Stark estaba sentado sobre el cemento de la azotea, cargándolo encima de sus rodillas y regazo. Peter respirando por el medio de sus exhalaciones fluctuantes.

Antes de que pudiese hacer cualquier cosa o preguntarle qué es exactamente lo que iba a pasar, un golpe seco, atenuado por la tela de su traje, resonó en la parte carnosa de su trasero, se le fueron las palabras un momento, cortadas como su respiración, pero la oleada de dolor subsecuente, lo pusieron en línea a los segundos.

— ¿S-Señor Sta-

El segundo golpe, en cambio, le hizo apretar sus labios, y fruncir ambos ojos, crujiendo en su piel previamente palmeada, y todo se cruzó, le tomó otro golpe entender que está es la disciplina que Tony había escogido y al hacerlo, su cuerpo, anuló toda confusión y la indignación brotó una vez más al cabo de otro humillante golpe, siendo azotado a su edad.

Peter se apretó contra él, en el siguiente golpe, retorciéndose, sabía que Tony no estaba siendo demasiado duro, que su fuerza era medida, pero eso no significaba que dejaba de doler o que la pena quedaba relegada de lado cuando era demasiado grande para estar sobre su regazo siendo azotado en un lugar donde fácilmente lo podrían ver.

Simplemente se dejó caer en ese espacio cálido y confuso porque sabía que se lo merecía, había sido de todo menos inteligente y empático, mucho estaba haciendo el señor Stark con no quitarle la pasantía y cuando al quinto golpe se sintió mas acostumbrado, tal vez, solo, tal vez, internamente, puede que estuviese reconsiderando que no era tan horrible.

— Nhg, uhg — jadeó sin fortaleza, ante el impacto, su piel escocia, y tenía la espalda baja contraída sobre las piernas de aquel que le daba todo.

— Si... — Tony carraspeó — si es demasiado, me lo dices

— Si — susurró asertivo, la siguiente nalgada cerró sus ojos automáticamente, mientras se mordía los labios, rasgando sus pliegues y apretando sus puños al punto de su blancura cerebral.

Su mundo se volvió un amasijo dolorido, el picor se extendió en sus piernas trémulas y el horizonte iluminó sus ojos humedecidos. Era más fuerte, más ágil que el señor Stark, por supuesto, pero ante una orden, hablada o muda, Peter era demasiado débil si se trataba de él.

No supo cuanto tiempo pasó, rezongando con cada denigrante golpe en sus mejillas sonrojadas probablemente. Lo había estado manteniendo estable, la araña picándole hace tiempo era su aliada, la resistencia, la súper fuerza, era mucho, era eterno, pero no era nada que no pudiera manejar, no obstante, el ángulo cambió, esa palma re direccionó y el estallido en su trasero se manifestó con una sacudida entre las piernas del señor Stark cuando el azote fue justo donde más allá de la carne, se encontraba su pequeño agujero.

— ¡Oh! — gimió y otra palmada lo dejó estático pegando en el mismo lugar — N-no, espere, señor Stark espere — intentó decir, aunque la mano del señor Stark ignoró y concedió, descendiendo en el mismo punto. Cuando un cosquilleo se entrometió junto con el dolor, Peter supo que necesitaba detenerlo.

Ya no era un capricho, era- oh...

Su coño latió y sus bolas se contrajeron dentro de la licra del traje.

— Por favor, por favor, señor Stark, n-no, no ahí... ¡Ah! N-no...

— ¿No qué? — dijo Tony, deteniéndose, pero sin alejar la mano de su trasero. Caliente y gruesa sobre su culo.

Y lo que quería pronunciar era muy humillante para vociferar, así que solo se acurrucó mas sobre sus piernas, escondiendo sus ojos mojados. Silencio. Eso le dio. Y Tony prosiguió, mancillando ese punto dulce con cada nuevo azote, estimulando su entrada, haciéndola latir con peligrosos espasmos. Cada golpe se reunía en los bordes de su agujero, la sensación se crispaba por toda su espalda y los laterales de su ingle.

El dolor no rehuía, le ardía la primera capa de piel, pero su polla llorosa tocó la pierna de su mentor, y levantó el culo mas en sus coordenadas. Tony no lo dejó respirar en ningún momento, comenzó a embestir contra los golpes del señor Stark con caderas tartamudas, murmurando inconsciente.

— Ah, ah, ah — por cada golpe que aumentaba las contracciones y ensuciaba su traje, apostaría a que su sonrosada polla estaría goteando sobre los pantalones de Tony, al tiempo que se sostenía del concreto, encajando primero las uñas y después abollando la superficie, en el momento en el que Peter estaba volteando sobre su hombro, observando los ojos del señor Stark embaucados en sus dedos que agrietan el material con su fuerza inhumana, pero no le importó, porque musitó con los parpados hinchados un "Por favor" trayendo de vuelta la atención de Tony.

Ni siquiera sabía que estaba suplicando, ¿Qué se detuviera? ¿Qué continuara? No estaba muy seguro. Su voz titubeó con los sollozos entrecortados, y su polla atrapada entre su estomago y la pierna de Tony. Se removió, la fricción lo volvió loco y otra vez fue a empujarse contra la mano de que le jodida el culo. Folló su rodilla disimuladamente pero al ultimo y al más duro, Peter, muy sorprendido de si mismo, terminó derramando su carga dentro de su traje, rompiendo un pedazo del concreto con un sonido rígido e inflexible, y estando flácido, en las nubes, todo se redujo a nada un momento.

Pero tarde o temprano, habría que despertar.


End file.
